En el baño de prefectos
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - La gente siempre hace por aquellos a los que ama, lo que piensa que es lo mejor.


**En el baño de prefectos**

**Resumen:** La gente siempre hace por aquellos a los que ama, lo que piensa que es lo mejor.

**Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Genero:** Romance, Humor

**Advertencia: **Lemon

**Clasificación:** NC-13

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Aclaraciones:**Este Drabbles es en respuesta al reto de Nuestro_Mundo_Yaoi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Otra vez con eso Harry?

Como siempre. Hermione inmiscuyéndose en lo que no le importa y yo sin mas recursos que decirle sí a todo lo que se le venga en gana, pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez haré las cosas por mis propios medios.

—No se de que hablas, Hermione —si, se que sonó cínico, pero si quería que mis planes funcionaran tenía que hacerlo —yo solamente estoy estudiando.

— ¿Herbolaria?

— ¿Y por que no?

—Hermione —le dije con tono tranquilo —no voy a hacer nada malo.

—No te creo —su tono se notaba irritado —desde que se te metió en la cabeza la idea de que Malfoy es un mortífago, no has dejado de perseguirlo por todo el colegio.

—Yo no lo estoy persiguiendo —bien, esta conversación ya me esta empezando a molestar —simplemente me lo encuentro de casualidad.

—Por favor, Harry —se sentó en la silla que estaba atrás de la mesa de trabajo que estaba utilizando —creo que hasta Snape se ha dado cuenta de lo que pretendes.

—No pretendo nada.

— ¡Oh claro que lo haces!

— ¡No me grites, Hermione!

— ¡Harry, no le grites a Hermione!

Esto se había vuelto francamente ridículo, por lo que sin ponerles más atención a "mis amigos" me dirigí a la salida del huerto.

Mis problemas iban más allá. Había visto a Malfoy en el baño de prefectos, entrando muy sospechosamente y quería saber que demonios estaba planeando.

Ahora la poción ya casi esta terminada, sólo tengo que agregar unas cuantas ramitas de lazo del diablo y habré terminado.

La poción por fin esta lista, pero debo admitir que luce como huele. Horrible.

Luego de que me viera e el espejo y notara que mi reflejo no se notara, me dirigí corriendo a la baño de prefectos, con suerte Malfoy estaría allí.

¡Bingo!

Malfoy esta caminando en dirección al baño de prefectos y mira a todos lados como si se escondiera de alguien. Lo seguí con sigilo y me quedé a su lado cuando abrió la puerta.

Cuando por fin estuve adentró me di cuenta de lo magnifico del lugar. Como todo en Hogwarts la magia controlaba todo. El agua empezó a fluir desde los grifos, llenando las fosas nasales de agradables esencias.

Luego lo inevitable pasó. La sangre se me subió a la cabeza y empecé a ver todo de diferentes matices.

¡Merlín! Malfoy era hermoso.

Su cabello largo caía suelto por su espalda y llegaba a sus caderas, tan rubio como siempre, tan rubio como el cabello que cubría su hombría. Me dediqué a mirarlo por largo rato, fijándome que no tenía la dichosa marca y que sólo estaba ahí para lo que la mayoría de la gente utiliza un baño. Darse una buena ducha.

Quedé embobado y no noté cuando el hechizo empezó a desaparecer.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Potter?

Lo vi cubrirse con una bata y me desilusionó perder tan deliciosa visión.

¡Detente ahí!

Al parecer me iba acercando, pero no era muy consiente de lo que hacía, sólo quería tocar esa suave piel.

¡No… no me toques!

Oh si, su piel era una delicia. Y mis manos parecían perderse en su cuerpo. Sentí como me sujetaba de los brazos y gemía cuando comencé a besar su cuello.

De…detente.

Su voz era deliciosa y los gemidos que lograba quitarle, mandaban descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos parecieron cobrar vida de repente y de un momento a otro estaba devorando su boca. No me importó nada en ese momento, sentía que si no culminaba lo que había empezado, ya nada sería igual.

Deposité su cuerpo dentro del agua y me metí con él. Su piel clara parecía mágica en ese momento, los colores y olores se mezclaban volviéndome loco. Nos besamos, nos acariciamos y al final terminé embistiendo su cuerpo en las orillas de esa tina gigante. Sus gemidos me envolvían y trastornaban cuando me pedía más y más. Terminamos en un gemido al mismo tiempo y supe que había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

No hablamos ese día, ni en la semana. Pasó casi un mes y de un momento al otro lo vi aparecer en mi recamara. No tengo la más remota idea de cómo lo hizo para entrar.

Me mostró su brazo y vi la marca en él. Sentí rabia, sentí furia, y pena. Quise gritarle que se largara, pero mis amigos dormían y no quería que lo encontraran ahí.

De un momento al otro se subió a mi cama y yo sin poder hacer nada me corrí a un lado para hacerle espacio.

—Haré lo que sea por ti —su voz dulce me envolvió y lo miré a los ojos —tomé la marca por ti, para protegerte.

—No debiste hacerlo —lo atraje a mi cuerpo y sentí que reía muy bajo — ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi única misión es mantenerte distraído.

Sonreí al ver sus ojos y supe lo que pretendía.

—Oh, bien —saqué mi varita y lancé un hechizo aislante en mi cama —tendremos que hacerle caso al Lord, para que no se enoje con mi pequeño mortífago.

Me sonrió y me besó.

Fin.


End file.
